Delena diaries T3: Only Human
by Maria Jaen
Summary: Continuacion Find my way back to you. Si no has leido las otras dos historias anteriores, NO SIGAS!. Elena luchará por conseguir su libertad, pero ¿habrá consecuencias?. Todos los personajes aqui descritos solo pertenecen a LJ Stmith y la cadena CW.
1. Chapter 1

**Vale, explico...**

**Esta temporada esta escrita desde el punto de vista de Elena. Como leereis al principio ha pasado el tiempo y bueno, la vida les ha cambiado a todos. El desenlace que ha desencadenado todo esto sera escrito en flasback y sabreis que es cuando este escrito en cursiva y separados por lineas. **

**Cabe recordar que esta temporada es la definitiva y al ser mas cortas que las anteriores los capitulos seran cortos ( tampoco es seguro, ya que no se que me deparará mi imaginacion), pero espero que aun así os guste.**

**Por favor, si no entendeis algo, lo que sea, no dudeis en decirmelo. Ya que es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona ( aunque los flasback no).**

**No os asusteis por que el primer capi es solo una introduccion para ir abriendo boca. Dentro de poco actualizo el segundo que será mas largo ;)**

**Saludos XDD!**

* * *

** INTRODUCCIÓN****  
**

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS ...**

Una vez mas la vida me vuelve a traer a este sitio. Aun sigo sin entender la decisión de venir aquí. Tal vez hacerte cargo de un aserradero tiene mucho que ver.

Aparco el coche en frente de mi casa y salgo hacia el jardín para contemplarla. Mucho tiempo a pasado desde que salí por esa puerta y no miré atrás. Sigue tal cual estaba, parecía que nada había cambiado con respecto al ultimo día que estuve aquí.

La puerta se abre y Bonnie aparece con su gran sonrisa saludándome desde el porche. Ahora ella era la dueña de mi antiguo hogar y me alegro tanto de que la mantenga en tan buen estado.

- ¡Elena, que alegría de verte!.- corre hacia mi para darme un fuerte abrazo.

- Yo también, Bonnie. ¿Como estas?- le correspondo apretándola contra mi pecho.

- Bien, ya me ves- se señala presumiendo de embarazo.- ¿Cuando vienen los camiones de la mudanza?-

- Mañana.- le digo fastidiada- Espero tener mi casa en condiciones antes de la celebración.-

- Seguro que si.- me acaricia con su mano el hombro.- Bueno...¿ y donde esta Rebeckah?- me pregunta con ansias.

- Esta en el coche, se ha quedado dormida.-

Bonnie se va hacia allí rápidamente y yo sigo admirando mi casa con recelo. Intento bloquear todos los malos momentos pasados y quedarme con los buenos.

- ¿No vas a entrar?- me pregunta por la espalda Bonnie.

- Quiero creer que todo esto va salir bien.- le digo con grandes esperanzas.

- Pues claro que si, Elena. Has vuelto a tu hogar y debes darle uno a este pedacito de cielo.- me consuela mostrándome a mi hija que seguía dormida entre sus brazos.- Os merecéis empezar con vuestras vidas y que mejor que aquí rodeada de todos los que te quieren.- me la pasa mientras que ella coge la pequeña maleta que traigo.

Una vez dentro, recuesto a la niña en el sofá y me tomo un café con Bonnie en la cocina.

- La habéis reformado.- observo como todo esta diferente.

- Si bueno, he cambiado una que otra cosa, pero no demasiado. No quería que perdiera la esencia de los Gilbert.- bromea dando un sorbo a su taza de te.

- ¿Y como te va la vida de casada?- le pregunto interesada.

- Mmm, pues no me puedo quejar. Me tiene en un pedestal.- dice orgullosa y feliz. - Lo que me cabrea es que a preferido irse con tu novio por ahí antes de estar aquí para ayudarnos.- se enfurruña.

- Si, bueno, a mi tampoco me hizo ilusión la idea. Pero me costó tanto convencerlo para venir a vivir aquí que le tenia que conceder por lo menos un poco de diversión.-

Bonnie revuelve los ojos sin estar de acuerdo y me rió por su gesto.

- Bueno, da igual. Nosotras la pasaremos bien y mas cuando llame a las chicas para decirles que ya has llegado.- se frota las manos y agarra el móvil para hacer unas llamadas.

Yo mientras me levanto y comienzo a pasear por toda la casa. Llegando a la escalera me detengo y miro para arriba. Un hecho que me hace recordar el momento mas crucial de mi existencia.

* * *

_Elena baja por las escaleras hasta el salón donde su hermano, su madre y Rebeckah estaban discutiendo sobre el plan. Cuando todos ven a la chica que portaba la estaca en la mano, guardan silencio y Jeremy se acerca a ella para ver como esta._

_- Estoy bien- dice muy seria apartándose del hermano.- Klaus esta aquí, en el aserradero.- informa para la sorpresa de todos.- ¿Que tenéis pensado?- pregunta para que le cuenten._

_- Cariño, tu no vas a participar.- le confirma Khaterine.- esa estaca y tu es lo único que quiere. Intentaremos llegar a el, pero sin ponerte en peligro.-_

_- Me importa poco el peligro que suponga para mi. Voy a matarlo por lo que ha hecho y no vais a impedírmelo.- los señala antes de girarse para la puerta principal dispuesta a irse._

_- No ,Elena- la coge del brazo su hermano._

_- Suéltame, Jeremy- forcejea para que la deje.- A matado a Damon y ahora yo lo matare a el.- le da un golpe en la entrepierna._

_Corre hacia la puerta, pero Rebeckah se entromete._

_- Elena, entiéndelo.- la intenta hacer cambiar de idea._

_Khaterine ,que observa la escena a lo lejos ,se harta de la actitud suicida de su hija y se acerca por la espalda para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza que la deja inconsciente._

_- ¿Pero que haces?- le reprocha la rubia._

_- Solo lo que pensabais hacer pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía.- dice con chulería- Ahora, vayamos a lo importante.-_


	2. No desaparezcas

Los quejidos de mi hija me despiertan de mi aturdimiento y de vuelta a la realidad, voy hasta el sofá para que vea que estoy allí con ella.

- Hola, galletita.- la cojo en brazos - Eres una dormilona ¿Lo sabia?- la balanceo para espabilarla mientras ella se frota los ojos con sus manitas.

- Ma...- se coge de mi pelo y se tapa la cara con el.

- Ohhh, mi dulce princesita despertó- Bonnie aparece desde la cocina deseosa de cogerla.

- Ti...- lanza sus pequeños brazos hacia Bonnie y esta la alza para darle unas cuantas vueltas. Algo que le encanta por que rápidamente su risa inunda cada rincón de la casa.

- Es preciosa, Elena. Cada vez se esta pareciendo mas a ti.-

- No lo digas delante del padre por que sigue esperanzado que se parezca a el.- le digo medio en broma, medio en serio.

Desde que nació Rebeckah mi querido novio siempre ha debatido con todos el parecido de nuestra hija. Aunque obviamente la niña es calcada a mi y lo único que se puede asemejar a su padre es al genio impulsivo que tiene.

- Ante quería pedirte un favor. ¿Podrías quedarte con ella un rato?- le pido que la cuide.- Tengo que hacer una visita.-

- Elena...- Bonnie me pide con los ojos que no lo haga.

- No tardaré, lo prometo.-

- Eso espero, no estaría bien que llegaras tarde a tu fiesta.- me recuerda sonriéndome ansiosa por que llegue la noche.

Salgo de mi antigua casa y conduzco hasta el cementerio. En el puesto que hay fuera compro unas cuantas rosas blancas y entro buscando la tumba. Me siento y dejo las flores encima de la lapida.

- Hola,- me rió por que se que es ridículo estar hablándole a una piedra, pero ya casi es lo único que me queda de ellos.- se que llevo tiempo sin venir y te pido perdón. Pero es tan difícil volver al sitio donde solo pude perder a personas a las que quería tanto.-

Respiro hondo para no empezar a llorar. No quiero ni puedo permitirme decaer en este momento.

- Vendré mas a menudo.- le prometo acariciando la áspera piedra.- Ademas, me gustaría presentarte a Rebeckah.- me tiembla la voz.- Es tan dulce y buena. Algunas veces me recuerda tanto a ti. Ahora tengo una familia propia y la cuidaré como tu me enseñaste.- me levanto y le lanzo un beso de despedida.- Hasta pronto.-

Dejando el cementerio, voy para mi coche y ya allí no puedo evitar por mas tiempo que las lagrimas caigan por mis mejillas. Me preguntaba si todo hubiese sido diferente si el estuviera en mi vida ahora.

Intento recomponerme para que Bonnie no me vea así y vuelvo para mi antigua casa.

Ya allí, una agradable sorpresa en forma de visita me hace alegrarme como una loca.

- ¡Andie! - me lanzo a sus brazos.¿Cuando has llegado?-

- Hace poco. Este pueblo esta perdido en el mismísimo infierno.- bufa cansada por el viaje mientras me saca una sonrisa.

- Que quejica.- le doy un golpe cómplice.- ¿Y ...?- miro por si viene acompañada.

- Se ha quedado en New York. Tenia mucho trabajo y hasta mañana no puede venir.- lo excusa sin darle importancia aunque claramente para ella si lo tiene.- Mejor así, solo una fiesta para chicas.- me dice entusiasmada.

- ¿Y donde esta Bonnie y Rebeckah?- pregunto por que no escucho los gritos de mi hija por ningún lado.

- Se fueron al parque. Tu pequeña diablillo quería salir a la calle y arrastro a la pobre Bonnie con ella.- revuelve los ojos tirándose al sofá .- ¿Y tu donde estabas?-

- Fui al cementerio.- le confieso para la seriedad de ella.

- ¿ Estas bien?- me pregunta preocupada.

- Si, claro.- me siento a su lado suspirando.- Pero es difícil volver y que todo lo que has vivido no te venga de golpe.-

- Es normal, Elena. No pisas Mistic Falls desde hace tres años y este sitio solo te ha traído desgracias.-

- Eso no es del todo cierto. Aquí encontré al amor de mi vida.- le respondo para que entienda que no todo fue malo.

- Así me gusta, tienes que ver el lado positivo. Ahora tenéis una empresa que dirigir, una casa recién construida y una niña a la que criar. ¿Que mejor que un pequeño pueblo llenos de paletos para comenzar una nueva vida?- bromea y me hace soltar unas risas.

Como siempre, Andie con su personalidad hace que todo lo vea mas sencillo y simple. De verdad que no se que haría sin ella.

- Vamos a tomar algo de alcohol antes de que aparezca algún menor.- me dice refiriéndose a mi hija y se levanta para ir a la cocina por la botella de vodka.

- Gracias- cojo el vaso que me ofrece.

- Cuéntame- se vuelve a sentar a mi lado cruzándose de piernas.- ¿has visto la casa?¿ como van los preparativos?-

- Voy mañana a comprobarlo todo. Nuestras cosas llegan al medio día y tengo que poner orden antes de que lleguen los chicos del catering y...- me agobio nada mas que pensar en las cosas que tengo que hacer.- Total, un lió.- concluyo.

- Menos mal que están tus amigas para ayudarte, por que lo que es tu hombre se ha lavado las manos completamente.- me dice en un tono acusador por permitirlo.

- No es eso. Esta muy ilusionado con todo, pero creo que para el es mas difícil venir aquí que para mi.-

- Supongo...- se queda pensativa- pero ya era hora de que pararais de viajar tanto y os asentarais en algún sitio de una vez.-

- Ya, pero este no era su destino favorito.- le confieso sin decir que tampoco era el mio.

Aun así Andie tenia mucha razón. Llevamos mucho tiempo pensando en echar raíces y con el nacimiento de Rebeckah no podíamos estar eternamente viajando de un lado para otro. Mi pequeña necesitaba un hogar y que sus padres le dieran una vida estable.

- Bueno - deja el vaso vació en la mesa- voy a ducharme. Ahora bajo y me describes con lujos y detalles como es tu vestido de novia.- desaparece dando saltidos por las escaleras.

Ya en la soledad de lo que era mi salón, dejo caer mi cabeza en uno de los cojines y sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida.

* * *

_Khaterine y Jeremy fueron al aserradero, pero no iban solos. Un par de lobos los acompañaban. El chico mantenía contactos con ellos para que le ayudaran contra Klaus. Con mucho cuidado, para que los matones, que vigilaban todas las entradas, no los vieran entrar, decidieron subir por el tejado y entrar por las oficinas._

_Forzaron una de las ventanas y solo madre e hijo se adentraron en uno de los despachos. Caminado por los pasillos, sin querer hacer ningún ruido, divisaron como en el gran almacén, donde cortaban las maderas, se escuchaba movimiento._

_Klaus reía por algo que le decía Kol y entre esas risas también escuchaban algún que otro grito de dolor._

_- ¡Es Damon, esta vivo!- dice Jeremy susurrando con alegría._

_- !Shhh¡.- Kahterine lo manda a callar y le hace un gesto con la mano para que se concentre.- Ok, ¿estas preparado?. Solo tendremos una oportunidad.- le pregunta a su hijo por si aun quiere cambiar de opinión._

_- Si, lo estoy.- le asegura._

_- Vale - dice sin estar muy convencida- Jer, esto no va salir bien - se hecha para atrás._

_- ¿Que?. - el chico no puede creer que le haga esto llegados a este punto- Escúchame, tienes una gran oportunidad de redimir tus errores y de que por una vez en tu puñetera vida hagas algo bueno por tus hijos. Por favor...- le pide con serenidad._

_- Esta bien- respira hondo y aplaca sus nervios como puede._

_Damon tenia los brazos por encima de la cabeza al estar sus muñecas maniatadas por una cadena de acero sujetada en unas vigas del almacén. Sin camiseta y con todo su torso ensangrentado por los cortes, gritaba de nuevo por otro golpe que le daban._

_- Es una lastima, chico. Creía que eras distinto. Me dije a mi mismo que un novato como tu podría tener futuro a mi lado. Incluso pasaba por alto esas miraditas que le echabas a Elena por que creía que valías la pena.- le dice a Damon con sarcasmo levantándose de la silla y poniéndose frente.- Podías haber sido como Kol - lo señala- enamorado por la sangre de Elena pero a la vez leal a mi.-_

_- No, gracias. Antes de ser tu marioneta preferí ganarme a la chica.- responde con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Había perdido demasiada sangre y le costaba un mundo incluso reconocer el sitio donde lo habían traído._

_- ¿Tu chica?. - ríe a carcajadas- Querrás decir mi chica.- lo agarra del pelo para que levante la cabeza y lo mire.- ¿ Y sabes que gracias a ti va a venir hasta aquí?-_

_- Elena no vendrá a por mi. Se lo impedirán por todos los medios.- rezaba por que Jeremy no la dejara._

_- Ya lo había pensado, por eso le he dicho que estas muerto.-_

_- Pues has jugado mal tus bazas. Si cree que estoy muerto ya no tiene motivos para venir.-_

_- Conoces mal a las mujeres Petrova. Solo salen de su agujero cuando algo que les importa corre peligro o ...- se hace el interesante- si le quitas lo que quieren su instinto hace que se vuelvan vengativas.-_

_Klaus suelta el pelo de Damon cuando escucha ruidos fuera del aserradero. Sus hombres estaban luchando contra algo. __Con ligereza se dirige hacia allí, no sin antes de ordenar a Kol que se quede con Damon._

_Solos, el vampiro se acerca a su rehén y lo mira con rabia contenida. No había olvidado que Jenna estaba muerta y que cuando Klaus se cansara, le daría una oportunidad para encargarse de el._

_- Kol...- una voz femenina lo llama a su espalda._

_- ¿Bombom?- se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Elena._

_- Hola- dice con suavidad la chica sin acercarse demasiado._

_- ¿Donde has estado, Elena?. Klaus te echa de menos.- da un paso hacia ella._

_- No, Kol. - le pide que no avance mas.- Quiero a Klaus y voy a volver con el, pero libera a Damon.- pide con cautela._

_- Lo siento, no va ser posible.-_

_- Elena, no- dice Damon con voz apagada._

_Kol se gira al chico y le da un golpe en la cara para que guardara silencio. En el mismo momento que se vuelve otra vez para mirar a Elena, en menos de un parpadeo la tiene delante de sus narices. Sujetaba algo en la mano, y solo le dio tiempo a mirar hacia su pecho y comprobar que había un agujero. Cae al suelo ya muerto._

_Khaterine asqueada tira el corazón de Kol y y va hacia Damon. Colocándose en frente le levanta el mentón con un dedo._

_- De nada.- le sonríe orgullosa._

_Damon, que aun esta confuso por todo lo que esta pasando, sigue creyendo que es Elena._

_- Como...- no entendía que hubiera matado a Kol de esa manera._

_- Ohhh, que mono. ¿Crees que soy mi hija?- Khaterine pone pucheros mofándose de el._

_- Esto es el infierno, ¿verdad?- pregunta sabiendo al fin que la que tiene en frente es su peor pesadilla._

_- Es probable - dice ahora mas seria y dándose prisa por liberarlo antes de que se presente Klaus._

_Damon cae al suelo sin fuerzas y Khat lo levanta de mala gana._

_Cuando Klaus vuelve para dentro se encuentra el cuerpo de Kol carbonizado y su corazón arrancado al lado. Mira furioso a su alrededor y se encuentra de pleno con Khaterine._

_- ¿Me buscabas?- pregunta ella con aparente tranquilidad portando el arma que acabaría con el._

_- ¿Vienes sola?. Tu no has podido hacer esto.- dice refiriéndose a Kol._

_- ¿Que pasa Klaus?. ¿Tienes miedo de una simple chica humana?. -_

_- No eres Elena.- se cerciora al no escuchar el latido de su corazon._

_- Buena observación. Pero aun así, tu reinado llega a su fin.- dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como Klaus muestra algo de miedo._

_Por ambos lados , Jeremy y Damon aparecen a gran velocidad y lo agarran por los brazos para reducirlo. Al ser mas fuerte y Damon estar debilitado, estuvo a punto de soltarse de su amarre, pero los dos hombres lobos hacen acto de presencia para ayudar a arrodillarlo y así acabar con su ejecución._

_- Esto por todo lo que has hecho...- Khaterine recorre la distancia que los separaba e introduce con fuerza la gran estaca en el pecho del híbrido.- Maldito bastardo.- concluye mirándolo con odio._

_Klaus grita y se lleva las manos, ya liberadas, al pecho para intentar quitarse la estaca, pero le es imposible. Su cuerpo comienza a pudrirse y arde como ya lo hizo anteriormente el de Kol._

_Damon, que observa la escena atónito, se deja caer al lado de unas cajas agotado por el esfuerzo. Feliz por que todo halla terminado y esperanzado por que los recuerdos de Elena volvieran a ella, una gran preocupación se cernía sobre el._

_Jeremy con el mismo pensamiento, agradece y despide a sus amigos lobos antes de ir a por Damon._

_- ¿Como estas?-_

_- Supongo que eso ya no importa, ¿no?.- ríe costosamente - Lo hemos conseguido Jer- chocan sus puños- ¿Donde esta Elena?-_

_- Rebeckah la sacó del pueblo por si esto no salia bien. No podrás despedirte de ella, lo siento mucho.- se lamenta el pequeño Gilbert y se sienta a su lado._

_- Esta bien - lo tranquiliza resignado- Todo le ira bien - finge una sonrisa._

_- Espera, espera.- se mete en la conversación Khat por no entender el drama que están montando.- ¿Como es eso que no podrás despedirte?-_

_- Dentro de lo malo, creo que voy a matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.- le dice Damon la mirándola con desprecio y luego ríe irónico._

_- ¿ De coño estas hablando?- pregunta ella inquieta._

_Jeremy que no comparte el regodeo de Damon, decide comentarle a su madre todas las consecuencias que acarreaba la muerte de Klaus._

_- Nooo...- abre su boca escandalizada._

_- Si- le afirma Damon contento por que por fin tendrá su merecido aunque eso signifique que para el también será el final._

_- Es imposible, esa no es la ver...- de repente un dolor proveniente del estomago la hace gritar de dolor y se tira al suelo sin poder soportarlo._

_Jeremy frunce el ceño y corre al lado de su madre. Sin tiempo de saber que le ocurre, el mismo dolor pasa a el._

_Damon observa la escena sin saber que hacer. Sin fuerzas para levantarse, solo puede arrastrarse para agarrar la mano de Jeremy._

_Los chicos se miran por ultima vez y el pequeño Gilbert cierra sus ojos, ya fallecido._

_Intuyendo que su final se acerca, suelta la mano inerte de Jer y se tumba completamente en el suelo mirando al techo como tantas veces hacia para ausentarse de la realidad. Pero esta vez no buscaba dejar su mente en blanco, esta vez solo quería pasar a ese mundo paralelo en el que se sentía tan bien cuando estaba con el amor de su vida._

_Ese daño que había acabado con ellos, se posó ahora en el y una inmensa presión en su pecho lo hace gritar y cerrar sus ojos. Para controlar y mitigar el dolor, comienza a imaginar el cándido rostro de Elena y recuerda todas esas maravillosas sensaciones que le provocaba solamente con una mirada de esos ojos marrones. __Es lo ultimo que se quería llevar antes de parecer. Por ultimo abre sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y pega su ultimo suspiro._

* * *

**_Gracias por leer y ansiosa por saber que os a parecido! No insultarme por favor XDD_**


	3. Dejándolo atrás

Abro mis ojos de par en par y me encuentro a Andie zarandeándome para que despertara. Con desconcierto compruebo que mi pulso esta revolucionado y el sudor caía por mi rostro.

- ¿Que pasa?- le pregunto disimulando mi estado.

- Estabas gritando, Elena. Creía que ya no tenias pesadillas- me dice preocupada agarrándome la mano para calmarme.

- Si, bueno, eso creía yo también.- me levanto para ir a la cocina a beber agua y así quitarle importancia.

- Elena..- me sigue - No puedes hacerte esto.-

- No se a que te refieres.- miento y me pongo a beber de mi vaso sin querer mirarla.

- Volver a despedirte. Te hace daño.-

- No me despido, solo necesito saber que siguen ahí.- le explico para que entienda.

- Lo sé, pero tienes que dejar el pasado atrás y mirar para el futuro. Has luchado tanto por conseguir lo que querías, que para vivir hay que vivir, Elena.- me riñe.

La conversación no fue a mas al entrar el torbellino de mi hija por la puerta.

- Ma...- corre torpemente hacia mi.

- ¡Hola galletita!.- cambio mi semblante y me agacho para recibirla con las mejores de mis sonrisas.

Rebeckah se agarra a mi cuello y me da besitos por toda la cara, pero cuando ve a Andie me deja tirada para ir a por ella.

- ¡Diablilla!- mi amiga la coge y comienza hacerle el avión.

- ¿Que pasa chicas?- llega Bonnie resoplando con una mano puesta en la espalda y se sienta en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina cansada.

- ¿Te ha dado mucho ruido?- le pregunto temerosa.

- Sabes que no, tu niña es un cielo. Pero este embarazo me esta matando.- se acaricia la barriga.

- Eso os pasa por ser tan ligerita de cascos.- nos critica Andie - ¿ A que si, Rebeckah? - le pregunta sin que mi hija la entienda y solo se dedique a jugar con una fina cadena que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

- Pues tu deberías darte prisa, por que se ta va pasar el arroz.- le digo con sorna.

Mi amiga revuelve los ojos y se concentra en Rebeckah. La sube encima de la mesa y se pone hablarle.

- Venga, dilo. Re-be-ckah- Andie le repite su nombre para ver si así por fin lo pronuncia correctamente.

- Ita...-

- ¡No!, galletita no. Re-be- ckah- insiste hasta que se ofusca.- Con esta niña es imposible. Si los padres se dedicaran a llamarla por su nombre, tal vez sea mas fácil.- me recrimina con la mirada.

Bonnie y yo nos reímos por lo fácil que Andie pierde la paciencia.

- Anda, déjamela- se la quito de encima y me la llevo para vestirla para la noche.- Ahora nos vemos.-

Subo hasta la puerta de mi habitacion. Ahora era el cuarto de invitados y realmente no tenia ganas de entrar, pero era el sitio donde nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche.

Con sorpresa compruebo que todo sigue igual y que Bonnie no lo había reformado como toda la casa. Dejo a Rebeckah en el suelo y me paseo por allí observándolo todo con detenimiento. Mi escritorio, mi cama e incluso algunas cosas mías del instituto seguían donde estaban. La alegría con la que miraba todos esos objetos desapareció cuando me acerque a la ventana.

El recuerdo del ultimo momento que pase aquí hace que se me escape una lagrima y no pueda evitar escuchar en mi cabeza esa voz que me dio la peor noticia de todas.

- Ma...- me llama Rebeckah divertida pegando saltos en la cama.

Me seco las mejillas y voy hacia ella para abrazarla. No había nada en el mundo para ponerse triste si estaba entre los brazos de mi hija. Tenia que hacer caso a Andie y dejar de pensar en el pasado para volver a empezar de cero.

En estos tres años volví a encontrar el amor, tuve a Rebeckah y ahora el retorno a Mistic Falls no me lo iba a fastidiar.

Duchadas y vestidas, bajamos para el piso de abajo donde Andie ponía la mesa mientras charlaba con Bonnie que estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

- ¿Cuando llegan?- le preguntaba Andie a Bonnie.

- Me llamaron hace quince minutos. Supongo que estarán ya aquí .-

- Vienes los dos al final, no?.Que ganas de verlos.- digo con ilusión dejando a Rebeckah en su sillita para ayudar a Bonnie.

Y como si los llamara con el pensamiento, el timbre de la casa suena y Andie va abrir.

Los invitados entran para la cocina y rápidamente voy hacia ellos para saludarlos con efusividad.

- ¡Rose!- me abrazo con fuerza a ella.

- Oh, Elena. ¿Como estas?- me pregunta con una inmensa alegría.

- Muy bien.- nos separamos.

- Al parecer el año que habéis pasado en España te ha sentado de maravilla.- Ric entra tras ella dejando la botella de vino que ha traído en la mesa y con los brazos abiertos camina hacia mi.

Yo lo miro con nostalgia y me abalanzo a sus brazos. Lo echaba tanto de menos. Desde que todo volvió a la normalidad fue un gran apoyo.

- No volváis a irse otra vez o...- la amenaza se queda a medias cuando posa sus ojos en Rebeckah.

Pasa a mi lado como si ya no existiera y ahora es el el que corre hacia mi hija con tanto ímpetu que la sorprende y se pone a llorar.

- ¿Veis?, la niña no me reconoce.- se enfada.

Yo bajo la cabeza avergonzada por tener parte de culpa. Rebeckah solo tenia un año cuando nos fuimos del país para viajar a España, por lo que el tiempo que pudo compartir con ella fue poco. Quitando de que por su trabajo de profesor en la universidad no nos podía visitar mas a menudo como lo hacia por ejemplo Andie o Bonnie.

- No es eso .- Andie le da un leve golpe a Ric para que se aparte y se apresura en agarrarla por la cintura para sacarla de la silla y que deje de llorar- Es que eres muy feo y se ha asustado.- bromea y todas reímos.

El hombre se cruza de brazos y Rose le da un beso en la mejilla para consolarlo, pero pronto lo deja para entretenerse en hacerle tonterías a la niña para que sonriera.

- Bueno, ¿y tu que?- Ric vuelve a mi y me pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros llevandome hasta el salón para sentarnos.

- Estoy biiienn.- repito otra vez.

- Ya lo se, se te nota que eres feliz.- me regala una sonrisa comprensiva.

- ¿Pero...?.- espero que termine.

- Yo no dicho ningún pero - levanta las manos y decide no atosigarme, por lo menos por ahora.- ¿ Y donde se ha metido el cafre de tu novio?-

- Ufff.- eso mismo me pregunto yo.- Se ha ido a surfear alguna playa de california con el otro cafre.- señalo a Bonnie con la cabeza.

- ¡Menudo dos!. - resopla queriéndome advertir de lo que me espera- Uno con la mujer casi a punto de parir, el otro a dos días de casarse y no se les ocurre otra cosa que irse a surfear.-

- Que se le va hacer... es el que me ha tocado- le digo con ironía y ambos reímos muy contentos por vernos de nuevo.

La cena estaba servida y salvo una vomitona que soltó Rebeckah en el plato, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando terminamos con el postre subí para acostar a la niña y aunque me costó al principio, la nana que le canté fue suficiente para que cerrara sus ojitos.

Ya en el salón con los chicos, Bonnie saca algo de alcohol para servirnos y yo le preparo un té. La pobre nos mira con envidia por no poder tomar y bufa cada vez que da un sorbo a su taza.

Mas animados y metidos en un debate sobre la economía del país, Andie decide brindar por mi próximo enlace.

- Bueno - se levanta con su copa en alto y carraspea antes de seguir.- Este brindis es por mi gran amiga Elena y su novio ausente. Que la vida nueva que aquí comienza os traiga mucha dicha y felicidad, por que os la merecéis.-

Todos aplauden y yo me abrazo a Andie para agradecerle el discurso.

- ¡Un brindis por la pareja!- grita Ric eufórico.

- Shhhhh!- le dijimos todas para que bajara la voz y no despertara a Rebeckah.

- Up!, perdón.-

- Ya que no va ver ningún boys, ni striptease, ni nada..- se lamenta Andie haciendo una mueca con la boca- juguemos a algo.- propone.

- En aquel armario están todos los juegos, coge el que te de la gana.- le dice Bonnie sin poder levantarse.

Andie va hacia allí y rebusca entre todos los que tiene hasta que uno capta su atencion.

- ¿Preguntas indiscretas?. ¿A esto como se juega?- viene hacia nosotros y lo pone encima de la mesa.

Bonnie me echa una mirada triste y yo rápidamente me levanto de la silla.

- ¿Que pasa?- me pregunta Ric sin entender mi reacción.

- Ahm - intento disimular.- Estoy cansada, es mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Pasadlo bien.-

- Ohhh, ¿ por que?. ¿Que he hecho?- me pregunta Andie preocupada.

- Nada...solo estoy cansada. Nos vemos mañana- me despido y subo por las escaleras hasta mi habitacion.

Ya en la soledad de mi cuarto, el recuerdo de ese juego hace que agarre mi movil y haga una llamada. No quería darle mas vueltas y solo necesitaba hablar con el para evadirme de todos esos pensamientos.

- ¿Si?- me responde mi chico al otro lado del telefono medio adormilado.

- Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?- le pregunto, aunque obviamente es que si.

- No pasa nada, vas a ser mi futura mujer. Supongo que son defectos que tendré que aguantar.- bromea para sacarme una sonrisa.

- Te echo de menos. ¿Cuando vienes?-

- Pues mañana cogemos el vuelo. Al anochecer mas o menos estaremos allí. Así que ve preparándote por que no puedo esperar a tenerte en la cama para hacerte disfrutar.- me dice con ganas.

- ¡Mi amor!- le reclamo por lo pervertido de sus palabras- Yo también- le confirmo sonrojandome.

- ¿Y como esta nuestra galletita?-

- Bien, aquí esta dormida como un tronco. Le falta roncar como a su padre.- me meto con el.

- Eh! yo no ronco.-

- Si tu lo dices...- suelto un pequeña risa- Te quiero, vuelve pronto.-

- Yo también te quiero. Un beso para mis dos ángeles.-

Cuelgo el teléfono y me pongo el pijama para caer rendida en la cama. Mañana seria un día duro y tenia que reservar fuerzas.

Como pensaba, mi día comienza muy ajetreado. Termino de darle a Rebeckah el desayuno y la dejo con Andie mientras yo me dispongo a ir a la mansión donde comenzaría una nueva vida con mi familia.

Varios camiones estaban aparcados a la entrada. Dos de ellos de la mudanza y los demás de la empresa que se hace cargo de mi boda.

Para evitar aun entrar en esa casa, paso directamente para la parte de atrás por el jardín. Observo como la gran carpa esta montada y todos los preparativos están listos para el enlace de mañana.

El chico de la mudanza se acerca a mi para preguntarme donde quiere que ponga todos nuestros trastos. Yo solo les puedo indicar a ciegas donde los quiero, ya que aun no me atrevo a pisar mi propia casa.

Aun sigo sin creerme que me venga a vivir a la mansión Salvatore. Estaba reformada tal cual era antes del incendio y parecía que todo el daño causado nunca hubiera existido.

Cuando compruebo que todo esta en orden y listo, me voy para mi coche y recojo a mi hija. Haciendo caso a Andie y para comenzar de cero, tenia que hacer un par de cosas antes para así dejar ya el pasado atrás.

Monto a Rebeckah en el coche y me dirijo al puente Wickery. Una vez allí, aparco al lado de la carretera y me bajo del coche con mi hija en brazos. Me asomo a la barandilla y dejándome cegar por el reflejo del agua, irremediablemente mi mente viaja aquel día.

* * *

_Rebeckah conducía muy pendiente en la carretera con Elena al lado aun desmayada por el golpe recibido. Salían de Mistic Falls cuando la chica comenzó a recobrar la conciencia._

_- ¿Por que os a dado por golpearme una y otra vez en la cabeza?- pregunta dolorida tocándose la nuca._

_- No podíamos permitir que fueras a por Klaus y tu madre tomo medidas drásticas.- le explica sin estar muy de acuerdo por los métodos de Khaterine._

_- ¿Donde vamos?- se sorprende cuando ve que dejan atrás el pueblo._

_- Lejos, Elena.- dice con nerviosismo- si el plan no llegara a funcionar tenemos que escondernos. Por que entonces nadie parará a Klaus hasta que de contigo.-_

_- No quiero que me busque, quiero matarlo con mis propias manos. ¡Así que da la vuelta!- se enfada._

_- No - le dice rotunda- Y no intentes ninguna tontería. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres capaz de tirarte por la ventana si es preciso.- le avisa._

_- Por favor Rebeckah...- le pide a punto de llorar- Necesito ir a ese aserradero, necesito ver su cuerpo, necesito abrazarlo y despedirme de el.- revienta y sus sollozos conmueven a su amiga._

_- Elena, lo siento, de verdad. Pero el quería que huyeras y estuvieras a salvo, sea como sea. - quita una mano del volante para posarla en su hombro._

_- ¿Y como voy a vivir sin Damon? ¿Como?- se pregunta desconsolada._

_- Mira en mi bolso - le pide la rubia - Andie antes de irse me entrego algo que le dio Damon para ti.-_

_Elena hace lo que le pide su amiga y saca una carta con su nombre escrito._

_- ¿Que es esto?- la observa desconcertada._

_- Creo ...que es su despedida. Es lo único que puedo darte.- le confirma apenada._

_Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tiene esta a punto de abrir la carta, pero un grito desesperado de Rebeckah la sorprende y comprueba como su amiga se retuerce de dolor. Todo pasa tan rápido que cuando mira para la carretera observa como el coche se dirige irremediablemente fuera de la carretera y se empotra contra la barandilla del puente que iban cruzando. Por el efecto rebote, el coche da una vuelta de campana y queda boca abajo._

* * *

**_Wow! que contenta estoy por que tenga tanta aceptacion. De verdad, me haceis muy feliz, aunque claramente ustedes no lo esteis, jajaja. Bueno, solo puedo decir que la historia es dificil de resolver, asi que intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible para que no halla suicidios en masa, jajaja. Si muere o no muere os aseguro que os gustará ;) .Gracias por leer! _**


	4. Llamas eternas

Aprieto a mi hija contra mi pecho sintiendo su cálido cuerpecito entre mis brazos. Pensando que por poco todo lo que tengo en este momento no hubiera existido si finalmente ese coche hubiera caído por este puente. Me alejo de la barandilla y camino hacia el bosque para adentrarme unos metros y me paro frente a un árbol.

Observo como el nombre que grabé en la madera unos años atrás seguía estando ahí. Dejo a la niña en el suelo y clavo mis rodillas en la tierra. Con tristeza acaricio ese nombre y me pongo a pensar como esa noche cambio toda mi vida.

* * *

_La puerta del copiloto se abrió de golpe y salio una Elena arrastrándose malherida por el frió asfalto. En estado de shock se queda boca arriba sin poder moverse. Su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse cuando fija su mirada en la noche despejada que había._

_Tirada en mitad de la carretera, abre sus brazos y cierra sus ojos dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima. La imagen de cuando Damon la llevo por primera vez a ese camino abandonado para mirar las estrellas pasaron como un destello y de repente presintió que alguien a su lado la hacia compañía. Gira su cabeza y al abrir los ojos, la persona que tenia delante hace sacarle una tierna sonrisa._

_- Stefan...¿Estoy muerta?- pregunta con desconcierto al ver al joven._

_- No. Solo un poco conmocionada.- le explica con un tono sutil._

_- ¿Entonces por que te estoy viendo?- pregunta confundida._

_- Por que te acuerdas de mi.- le dice casi en un susurro.- Tus recuerdos están volviendo.- le confirma con una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿Para que los quiero si no puedo seguir Stefan? No sin el.- dice derrotada._

_- Toda saldrá bien, Elena. Eres fuerte, valiente y jamas te rindes. Te has encontrado muchas cosas por el camino y has aprendido de ellas. Por eso debes seguir adelante.- le anima._

_Elena cierra sus ojos y los vuelve abrir para mirar otra vez a ese manto oscuro que la atrapaba. Con esas palabras en su subconsciente revoloteando se reincorpora y queda sentada._

_Arruga el rostro al dolerse de una pierna. No parecía rota pero si sangraba mucho. Observa el estado del coche y mira para todos lados buscando a Rebeckah, ya que no esta dentro de el._

_Se levanta como puede y unos quejidos a lo lejos llaman su atencion. Cojeando, va hacia allí y en la cuneta ve un brazo alzado._

_- ¡Rebeckah!- corre y se sienta al lado de ella poniéndola sobre sus piernas._

_- Elena...- le cuesta hablar._

_- Shhh, no hables.- sin quererlo pero sin evitarlo comienza a llorar por la gran herida que ve en el abdomen de su amiga.- Te vas curar.- le dice para calmarla._

_- No lo creo- tose y da un grito de dolor- tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que...-_

_- No- la coge de la mano.- Ni te atrevas a decirlo, tu no me vas a dejar. No puedo perder a mi mejor amiga también.- le da un beso en la frente.- ¿Pero por que no te curas?- pregunta enfadada al ver que la herida no se cierra y sigue sangrando._

_- No voy hacerlo, Elena.- dice casi en un susurro y la tranquiliza para que deje de luchar por ella.- Presiento que todo ha salido como planeamos .- se da cuenta al notar que su cuerpo no le responde como debería._

_- ¿Que?- la chica no entiende lo que le esta queriendo decir._

_- Si Klaus moría toda su raza lo haría con el.-_

_- No, no puede ser. - no quiere creerlo- Entonces Elijah, Kaht, Jer...- se lleva la mano a la boca para evitar un grito de angustia._

_- Lo siento, Elena.- aprieta la mano de su amiga._

_Esta, mira a los ojos entreabiertos de Rebeckah y nota como se va apagando._

_- No podéis dejarme sola. ¿ Por que lo habéis hecho?- se enfada pero rápidamente apoya su cabeza con la de ella.- No te mueras por favor.- llora desconsolada._

_- He vivido mucho tiempo y he disfrutado cada segundo de mi vida. Ahora te toca a ti amiga tener lo que siempre has querido. Ser humana. Ahora nadie podrá herirte y no tendrás que huir nunca mas.- intenta mostrarle el lado positivo de todo esto._

_Elena le niega con la cabeza sin poder resignarse y la abraza por ultima vez._

_- Te quiero Rebeckah.-_

_- Yo también, Elena.- dice entrecortado.- ¿Me harías un ultimo favor?- sonríe forzosamente._

_- Dime...-_

_- Cuando te de por ser madre, ¿podrías ponerle mi nombre a alguno de tus hijos?.- le pide mientras su semblante se vuelve serio cuando siente que su vida se va acabando._

_- Claro que si, por que tu seras su madrina.- responde animándola a seguir viviendo y soltando una pequeña risa entre todo el llanto._

_- Gracias.- sus ojos se cierran lentamente y su expresión encuentra la paz._

_-¿ Rebeckah? - la mueve para que despierte pero es inútil._

_Elena se aferra al cuerpo sin vida de su amiga y chilla desesperada. Se lleva las manos a la cabeza perdiendo toda cordura y siente como su mundo se viene abajo. ¿Para que le sirve todos sus antiguos recuerdos si no los puede compartir con la gente que le importa?. __Todos habían desparecido pero no lo podía aceptar y tenia que comprobarlo por ella misma. El frió helado de la noche hace que por fin reaccione y se levante._

_Sacando todas las fuerzas que le quedan, tira como puede de su amiga para ocultar su cuerpo. A unos metros de allí la deja descansar junto a un árbol y le promete que vendrá a buscarla. Luego se acerca al coche siniestrado y entra por la ventanilla para buscar la carta que tenia sobre sus manos antes del accidente._

_Cuando da con ella ,perdida entre los desperfectos, se va caminado hacia el pueblo portandola en la mano._

* * *

Mi móvil comienza a sonar desde mi bolso y mi raciocinio vuelve a mi.

- ¿Si?-

- Elenita, ¿donde estas metida?. Te estamos esperando. Tenemos un pequeño problema con el vestido de dama de honor de Bonnie .- me explica Andie.

- ¿ Que le pasa ahora?- me rió por lo que pueda ser.

- Pues que esta muy gorda y no le cierra. La estoy intentando convencer para que saque al niño, pero se niega.- me bromea mientras escucho las protestas de Bonnie al fondo.

- Voy ahora para allá.- revuelvo mis ojos por el comentario de Andie y cuelgo.

Acaricio las palabras talladas en el árbol y la manita de mi hija se posa sobre la mía.

- Siempre le hablaré de su madrina. - le digo por ultima vez dándole un beso a mi niña en los cabellos.

Me dirijo hacia la tienda de novias en el centro del pueblo y saliendo del coche una voz conocida me llama desde mi espalda.

- Hola Elena, que sorpresa verte de nuevo en Mistic Falls.-

- ¡Matt!, ¿Que tal?. Bueno, me vengo a vivir aquí.- confieso y me acerco para darle un beso.

- Que bien, después de ...- se pasa una mano por el pelo nervioso sin querer terminar la frase- No te vimos mas el pelo por el instituto. Al final conseguimos graduarnos a pesar de la tragedia.- dice apenado.

- Me alegro mucho. Escuché que también ganasteis el campeonato.- yo intento cambiar de tema para no tener que explicar por que desaparecí.

- Si, creo que Stefan nos ayudó desde allí arriba.- señala al cielo.

- Seguro que si - le pongo mi mano sobre su hombro.

- Bueno...- sacude su cabeza- Veo que ahora eres madre - se agacha para saludar a Rebeckah y esta se esconde atrás mía tímida.- Es hermosa Elena, se parece a ti.-

- Si, me lo dicen mucho.- le contesto mientras me digo a mi misma que el gen Petrova es lo que tiene.

- ¿ Quien se casa?- me pregunta curioso al verme en la puerta de la tienda.

- Ahm, yo. Mañana. - digo algo avergonzada por no invitarlo.

- ¿ En serio?. ¡Felicidades!- me da un abrazo.- ¿ Con quien?-

- Pues...-

- ¡Elena! - sale Andie de la tienda bastante molesta por mi tardanza.- ¿ Entras de una vez? - le hace una radiografía a Matt con los ojos.

- Si, voy. Bueno, Matt..., tengo que irme. Si mañana quieres venir, estas invitado. Puedes traer un acompañante. - comienzo andar para atrás por el arrastre de mi hija

- Esta bien. Gracias, te veré mañana. - se despide.- ¿Por cierto donde?-

- En la mansión Salvatore.- le informo.- Adiós.-

Andie me sujeta la puerta y cuando esta se cierra me coge fuertemente del brazo y suspira.

- ¿Quien ese angel de ojos azules?- me pregunta con insistencia.

- Lo conozco del instituto.-

- Dime que te enrollaste con el...-

- ¡Andie!- le llamo la atencion.- ¡No! - ahora me rió - Yo estaba con ... Stefan.- paro de reírme al decir su nombre.

- Pues este pueblo sera un bodrio, pero son todos muy guapos.- me lleva hasta los probadores mientras que yo intento acelerar los pasos de Rebeckah.

Después de las pruebas de los vestidos de las chicas y de intentar arreglar el de Bonnie, me toca a mi.

Me miro al espejo y contemplo como el traje me queda como un guante. Las ganas de que llegue mañana hace que se me ilumine la cara.

- No me puedo creer Elena que te hallas comprado dos vestidos de novia y los dos te queden tan espectaculares.- me dice Andie refiriéndose al otro traje que tuve para la boda con Klaus.

- Este me gusta mas.- le digo en un tono cortante para que no me vuelva a mencionar aquella época.

- Si, Elena. Estas preciosa. Nada ni nadie te va quitar el protagonismo, eso seguro.- Rose intercede para relajar el ambiente.

- Chicas, podemos terminar ya?. Tengo hambre y os recuerdo que yo como por dos.- nos pide Bonnie sentada en el sillón.

Salimos de la tienda y nos fuimos a comer. Ric se unió a nosotras un rato después. Todo estaba siendo perfecto hasta que me sonó el móvil por milésima vez. Esta vez la llamada si me gusto al saber quien era.

- Hola - contesto efusivamente.

- Hola - responde con un tono penoso.

Me levanto de la mesa para que tener algo de privacidad y me separo de todos un par de metros.

- ¿Ocurre algo?-

- Si, estamos aquí en el aeropuerto y dicen que el avión no puede volar. Que tiene un problema en los alerones o yo que se...- me explica con un tono de cabreo.

- ¿ Y cuanto van a tardar en arreglarlo?- pregunto preocupada.

- No lo se, estoy aquí en el mostrador poniendo la mayor reclamación de la historia.- alza la voz por que claramente querrá que lo escuche todo el mundo.

- Mañana nos casamos. ¿Me vas a dejar plantada en el altar?- intento bromear para que no mate al empleado de la compañía que lo este sufriendo.

- ¡¿Que?!, eso ni lo pienses.- parece que me amenaza- Tu mañana seras mi mujer si o sí.- se le escucha como suelta una risa.- Intentaré estar lo mas pronto posible allí, te lo prometo. Aunque tenga que pilotar yo mismo el avión.- me dice ya mas relajado.

- Eso espero. Quiero que veas la lencería que me he comprado para la noche de bodas.-

- Elena, no me tientes, por que iré hasta allí aunque sea andando para arrancártela.-

- Ah, no! Esta no se rompe, es una lencería cara.- le advierto.

- Pues no me provoques.- ríe y solo ese ruido hace que tenga mas ganas de el.

- Vuelve ya por favor.- le digo deseosa.

- Te prometo que estaré con mis dos ángeles antes de lo que te imaginas. Dale un besazo a mi princesa de mi parte. -

- Vale.- cuelgo el teléfono y vuelvo a la mesa con los chicos algo preocupada.

- ¿Que les pasa ahora?- me pregunta Ric cuando me siento a su lado con expresión seria.

- Su vuelo se retrasa, tienen algún problema.- le comento.

- ¿No vuelven esta noche?- me pregunta Bonnie frustrada igual que yo.

- No lo creo. Espero que por lo menos lleguen de madrugada.-

- Bueno, mientras que esté mañana en el altar esperándote, no hay problema.- intenta quitarle hierro al asunto Rose.

Terminamos con el almuerzo y vamos para mi antigua casa. Allí recojo mis cosas y me voy con Rebeckah y Andie para la mansión.

En la entrada me quedo parada ante la puerta y Andie, con la niña en brazos dormida, me anima con la mirada para que abra.

- Vamos, Elena. No pasa nada.- me tranquiliza.

Yo respiro profundamente para coger fuerzas y entramos al recibidor. Observo como todo ha cambiado y ya no tiene nada que ver con esa casa que se quemó.

Una parte de mi se alegra de que nada siga igual. Aun le faltaba decorarla con cuadros y alguno que otros muebles para que fuera mas habitable, pero ya no había nada que me recordase a que ahora vivo en la mansión Salvatore.

- Wow! - Andie se queda fascinada.- Es enorme, Elena. ¿Quien va limpiar todo esto?- se pregunta para si misma.

- Vayamos a mi habitacion para dejar los vestidos. - le pido que me acompañe.

La noche llego temprano y Andie se ocupo de dormir a Rebeckah. Cuando bajó, yo me entretenía en avivar las llamas de la chimenea.

- Que suerte amiga. - se sienta en el sillón que tengo al lado.- Todo esto tuyo, aun no me lo creo.- alza los brazos señalando toda la casa.

- Créeme, si hubiera podido negarme, lo habría hecho.- le digo entretenida mirando el fuego.

- Elena - bufa - Lo siento mucho por mi comentario del vestido. No quería incomodarte.-

- No te preocupes, solo que...- hago una pausa - no quiero pensar mucho en ese maldito año.-

- Lo se. Bueno... - bosteza - yo me voy para la cama. ¿ Te vienes?.-

- No, voy a esperar un rato por si acaso llega.- le sonrió para que no se preocupe y me deje un poco de privacidad.

- Vale, no te acuestes tarde. Mañana a primera hora te levanto para prepararnos.- me dice en un tono amenazador antes de darme un beso en la mejilla para despedirse.

Completamente sola en mi enorme y nuevo salón, sigo sentada al borde de la chimenea. Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saco dos cartas y me quedo mirándolas un buen rato.

Dejo el sobre que le escribí a Damon y por fin después de tanto tiempo guardada abro la que el me envió a mi.

_Querida Elena_

_No se ni por donde empezar. No suelo escribir estas cosas, pero dado el caso tendré que hacer una excepción. Ademas, te debía una carta. Solo espero que estas palabras alivie un poco tu dolor igual que las tuyas aliviaron el mio._

_No tienes ni idea de como ese trozo de papel mató todas las sombra que me invadía y me enseñaron el camino hacia la luz. Si, preciosa, cumpliste tu propósito y me devolviste mi humanidad._

_Desearía poder estar contigo, poder decirte que no voy a ninguna parte y que todo va ir bien. Aunque si estas leyendo esto, seguramente no sea así. No te preocupes, ya nadie podrá herirte jamas._

_No estés tristes, por favor. Bastante te he hecho ya para que después de mi muerte siga haciéndotelo. No te pido que me olvides, pero si que no mires atrás. Por que quiero que sepas que no importa el rumbo que coja nuestros caminos, nunca pudiste amarme mejor y tienes que seguir adelante. Conmigo o no, tienes una vida ahí fuera que te espera._

_Tampoco quiero que te enfades y entiendo que me quieras romper el cuello por hacer lo que he hecho. Se que es egoísta por mi parte y pensaras que no valió la pena hacer todo esto para quedarte sola, pero te quiero lo suficiente para dejarte ir y darte la felicidad que te mereces._

_Aun me acuerdo la primera vez que te vi y el momento que supe que ya no podría estar con otra mujer que no fueras tu. Podrán pasar mil años y yo seguiré siendo tuyo._

_Fuiste la casualidad mas bonita que llegó a mi vida. Por que TU eres toda mi vida._

_Espero que algún día me puedas perdonar._

_Te amaré siempre, preciosa._

_Damon._

Las lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas y aprieto la carta junto a mi pecho. Noto que me falta el aire y vuelvo a mirar esas palabras antes de ponerla junto a una llama y que se queme lentamente junto a mi carta. Tenia que romper con todo eso y para mirar al futuro como me pedía no podía conservarlas.

* * *

**Espero que les guste y que tengais paciencia ya que esto va llegando a su fin. **


	5. Final: Only Human Part I

**Bueno, aqui tenéis la primera parte del final. Disfrutarlo y no sufrir mucho. De ante mano os pido perdón por que tal vez no les guste a tod s.  
**

No espero a que me despierte ni Rebeckah, ni Andie ni el despertador . Por fin la noche ha pasado y comienza un nuevo día. Salgo de la cama y entro al baño para ducharme. Solo tengo un tiempo limitado antes de que mi hija comience a pedir su biberón mañanero, así que no me entretengo mucho.

Termino y tapada solo con la toalla, salgo para la habitacion ha coger el móvil para comprobar si me ha llamado. Sin que me aparezca nada en la pantalla decido llamarlo yo. Esta tardanza me tiene en un constante nerviosismo y mas si sigue sin dar señal. La tía del contestador me sigue diciendo que esta apagado o fuera de cobertura, por lo que me enfado y tiro el teléfono encima de la cama. Ya de por si no me gustaba separarme de el para que encima no conteste. Solo rezo por que no les hubiera pasado nada. Estaba por llamar a Bonnie por si tenia noticias, pero debería esperar un poco mas. Ahora era demasiado temprano y no quería preocuparla.

Sin darme cuenta, pase como una hora observando por la ventana. Mis ojos solo podían fijarse en aquel rincón del jardín al que tanto temía . Por eso elegí esta de las tantas habitaciones de invitados que tenia la casa. No me atrevía pisar aun mi dormitorio a no ser que fuera con el y este cuarto me daba la vista perfecta hacia el lugar que tenia que ir para acabar con todo el dolor de mi pasado. Una ultima visita y ya todo quedará atrás. No habrá mas lagrimas y sufrimiento. Solo quedaría el cariño y la nostalgia.

Rebeckah puntualmente se despierta quejándose y yo le doy su leche templada hasta que se despereza. Pronto entraría Andie por la puerta dándome ordenes, así que lo dejo todo preparado para que solo nos tengamos que vestir, maquillarnos y peinarnos.

Cuando mi mejor amiga entra como un torbellino comienza mi estrés. Pronto llegaron Rose y Bonnie para ayudarme y gracias a las informaciones de esta ultima, por fin supe que los dos surfistas venían ya para Mistic Falls. Me explicó que el vuelo se retrasó bastante y ambos se quedaron sin batería para poder llamarnos. Estuvieron buscando una cabina para avisarle a ella que les quedaba poco.

Enfundada en mi traje de novia, peinada y maquillada, me miro ante el espejo y doy una pequeña vuelta ilusionada. No quería un vestido despampanante, por lo que mi elección fue perfecta. Entallado a mi figura, el corte palabra de honor dejaba media espalda desnuda, el corsé era estilo corazón y la falda tenia cortes asimétricos, por lo que le daba un estilo mas sencillo y juvenil. Entre Andie y Rose me ondularon la melena para dejarla caer sobre uno de mis hombros y por ultimo no podía faltar la pequeña tiara que decoraba mi cabello. Me giro hacia las chicas para esperar reacciones y me quedo atónita cuando las veo a todas con la lagrima saltada.

- ¿ Estoy muy mal?- les pregunto asustada.

- ¿Pero que dices?. Estas hermosa, Elena.- dice Andie frotándose los ojos para disimular.

- Yo tengo las hormonas muy revolucionadas.- se excusa Bonnie.

- Y yo siempre lloro en las bodas.- termina por decir Rose sacando pañuelo para las tres.

Yo voy hacia ellas y las abrazo. Rebeckah al vernos deja sus juguetes y corre para agarrarse de mi pierna. Todas reímos por el gesto y nos secamos las lagrimas rápidamente para que el maquillaje no se corra.

Mis amigas me dejaron sola un momento para ir atendiendo a los invitados que iban llegando. No serian muchas personas, ya que decidimos que seria algo privado. Solo para nosotros y nuestros mejores amigos.

Quedando poco tiempo y solo con la noticia de que Ric fue a recoger a mi novio a la parada de taxis del pueblo, decido salir de la casa para ir a la parte de atrás del jardín. Pasando de largo por la capilla, donde dentro de una hora me casaría, camino unos metros hasta que me topo con la cripta de mármol que habían construido bajo expresa petición mía.

Abro la verja y entro sorprendiéndome por lo bien cuidado que estaba este sito. La luz del día lo iluminaba todo gracias a la bóveda de cristal que habia en el techo. Ric me prometió que se encargaría de mantenerlo y venir cada vez que podría a traerle flores.

Sentándome en el pequeño banco de mármol que había delante de su lapida, respiro hondo e intento mantener el control, por lo menos por ahora.

- No hay una sola cosa que te pueda decir sin disculpadme antes.- guardo silencio y recobro fuerzas para seguir - Pensaba que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y lamento tanto que por mi culpa ahora estés aquí. Tu no merecías nada de esto - las lagrimas se empiezan agolpar en mis ojos.

Intento serenarme, pero inevitablemente mi mente me devuelve al pasado.

* * *

_Elena caminaba por la carretera aun cojeando por la herida de la pierna, ya prácticamente no le quedaban demasiadas fuerzas para seguir. Una vez que se planto enfrente del aserradero ya no había marcha atrás. Buscando alguna entrada , comprueba que el enorme portón del almacén esta entreabierto. Empuja la puerta corredera y observa a lo lejos como varios cuerpos yacen en el suelo._

_Sin pensarlo, aligera sus pasos y con los primero que se encuentra son Jeremy y Khat. Se agacha hasta ellos y coge la mano de su hermano. Apretándola con rabia, se la lleva hasta la boca para besadla y comienza sollozar. Un poco mas al lado, Damon descansaba boca arriba con los brazos abiertos. Al verlo, Elena gatea hacia el y se le echa encima para llorar sobre su pecho._

_- ¿Por que?, ¿Por que lo has hecho?- con su puño le da unos leves golpes.- No me podéis dejar, no puedes dejarme.- dice apretando los dientes.- No podre vivir sin ti.-_

_Pasan los minutos y Elena sigue en la misma posición sin querer moverse. Imaginado un futuro sin ellos, una idea le viene a la mente._

_- Pronto estaré con vosotros- acaricia el rostro inerte de Damon y pega los labios con los suyos.- Te quiero y siempre te querré.- susurra cuando los separa._

_Subiendo a la cascada donde una vez estuvo con el, se aproxima al borde del precipicio donde nada le esperaba salvo la muerte y observa a lo lejos el inminente amanecer. Saca las cartas que guardaba en el bolsillo y las deja en el suelo. Cierra sus ojos y abre sus brazos para entregarse a su final._

* * *

Trago amargamente y me arrepiento de la locura que estuve a punto de hacer en aquel momento. Paso mis dedos por las letras doradas que estaban grabadas en la lapida y sigo hablando.

- Me estoy liberando de estos recuerdos y quiero dejarlos ir. Aun así significaste mucho para mi y te estaré eternamente agradecida por todo lo que hiciste.- sonrió al recordar a mi pequeña.- Mi hija, Rebeckah, es una preciosidad y me hubiese encantado que la conocieses.- me lamento aguantándome las ganas de ponerme a llorar otra vez.- Seguiré tu consejo y no me rendiré. Solo quiero que sepas que somos muy felices y espero que donde quieras que estés, tu también lo seas. Siempre tendrás un pedacito de mi corazón - me pongo la mano en el pecho.

Me levanto y beso la fría piedra sin poder evitar que una pequeña lagrima caiga por mi mejilla.

Al salir de la cripta, me encuentro a Ric con Rebeckah en brazos.

- Ma...- alarga los bracitos para que la coja.

- No, Rebeckah, puedes manchar el vestido de mama.- le dice y me mira mostrándome una sonrisa triste.- ¿Estas bien?.- me pregunta.

- Si, solo necesitaba despedirme de el. En realidad, nunca tuve la ocasión de hacerlo.- le explico para no preocuparle demasiado.

Ric también sufría mucho por su sobrino y no quería que se derrumbase por que entonces yo lo haría también.

- Bueno...- carraspea para no emocionarse- el novio esta sano y salvo. Te esta esperando en el altar. ¿ Vamos?.- me ofrece su brazo para que me agarre.

Las puertas de la iglesia estaban cerradas y solo dos chicos del servicio esperaban a mi señal para abrirlas. Los invitados estaban dentro y yo escuchaba desde fuera todo el murmullo de la gente.

- Tranquila. Voy para dentro, espera aquí. - me dice Ric dándome un beso en la sien.

Yo asiento y dejo que mi hija me de un abrazo antes de que se la lleve.

Los pocos segundos que me quedo sola se me hacen eternos hasta que alguien agarra mi mano con fuerza y revivo el momento mas feliz de mi vida.

* * *

_Cuando su cuerpo se inclina hacia el borde, alguien agarra a Elena desde su espalda y la tira para atrás cayendo ambos al suelo. La chica forcejea para zafarse de su amarre y pelea sin saber contra quien._

_- ¡Elena, Elena, soy yo!- le decía una voz masculina._

_Ella abre sus ojos al reconocer la voz y para con sus embestidas. Perpleja, no puede creer lo que tiene delante de sus narices._

_- ¿Jeremy?...-_

_- Que coño pretendías hacer, ¿eh?- pregunta enfadado._

_- Yo solo...Pero... Tu...- balbucea sin recobrar la lógica._

_- ¡No se que ha pasado, Elena! - dice igual de alucinado- Te escuche a lo lejos, me desperté y vi como salias del almacén. Como pude te seguí y subiendo por esa pendiente he descubierto una cosa.- le explica._

_La chica sigue paralizada y en silencio escuchando atentamente lo que su hermano le cuenta._

_- Mi corazón esta latiendo.- confiesa asustado._

_Elena se lanza a sus brazos sin importarle ni el como, ni el por que. Solo quería tocar a su hermano para saber si todo era real._

_- ¡Dios mio! Gracias, gracias, gracias...- rápidamente se separa de Jeremy - ¿ Y Damon? - pregunta inquieta._

_- Mama y el seguían muertos. No se si habrán despertado.- le confiesa ignorante._

_- Tenemos que irnos.- lo coge de la mano para bajar la montaña._

* * *

- Hola hermanita.- Jeremy se pone a mi lado y me sonríe.- Estas bellisima.- me da un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu también estas muy guapo. Ese bronceado te sienta bien, por lo menos te ha merecido la pena dejar a tu mujer embarazada un par de días.- le digo haciéndome la molesta.

- ¡ Oh, Elenita! no me des la charla tu también. Con la que me ha montado mi mujer esta mañana he tenido suficiente por hoy.- dice fastidiado por tanto reproche.- Ademas la culpa echasela a tu futuro marido. Me engañó diciéndome que seria solo un día.-

- Sabes como es. Siempre se sale con la suya.- le recuerdo mientras me acomodo el vestido.

- Bueno, ¿estas preparada?. Mira que ya no hay vueltas atrás.- me advierte en broma sacándome un risa.

- Esto es lo que quiero.- le respondo dichosa.

Me cojo del brazo de mi hermano y les hago la señal a los chicos para que abran la puerta. La música empieza a sonar a mi entrada y todos los invitados se levantan para recibirme. Al fondo, dándome la espalda, se encontraba el amor de mi vida.

Se gira hacia mi y sus ojos azules se intensifican cuando ve que me aproximo. Con su clásica sonrisa de medio lado, no se da cuenta y se muerde el labio inferior deseoso por venir a por mi.

Caminando lentamente hacia el altar, el recorrido me hizo acordarme de la distancia que nos separó por ultima vez.

* * *

_Apoyada sobre Jeremy, bajan de la cima hasta el aserradero. Cuando están a punto de llegar hasta la puerta del almacén algo los hace detenerse._

_Damon salia trastabillando de allí y cae arrodillado al suelo doliéndose de las heridas que tiene en el abdomen. Cuando alza la cabeza sus miradas se encuentran y soltando un suspiro de alivio se levanta para caminar hacia ella._

_Elena se queda parada a unos metros observándolo, perpleja aun por el cumulo de sensaciones que le recorren por el cuerpo. Entre todas las lagrimas, una sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro y corre para acorta la distancia que hay entre ellos hasta lanzarse desesperada a sus labios._

_Abrazados con fuerza, su beso se intensificaba con el paso de los segundos. Anhelantes uno del otro, ya no había nada que los separase._

_- No me vuelvas a dejar sola- dice ella pegando sus frentes._

_- Jamas - responde volviéndola a besar con ansiedad por tenerla entre sus brazos._

* * *

Por el camino observo a todas las caras conocidas como Matt acompañado de Caroline, Bonnie y Rose con Rebeckah en brazos, Andie con Elijah y Ric al lado de DAmon. Todos sonrientes esperan a que Jeremy por fin me entregue a mi futuro marido.

Damon me ofrece su mano para subir el escalón y yo se la estrecho con fuerza.

- Estas...- resopla - preciosa.- me sonríe y se acerca para besarme, pero el carraspeo del sacerdote hace que no lo haga.

- Hijo - lo mira con reproche - eso lo dejas para después.- le advierte.

- Dese prisa, padre. No creo que pueda aguantar mucha mas.- responde impaciente haciéndome reír por su impaciencia.

- Esta bien. Comencemos pues...- el cura se preparara y comienza con su discurso.

Yo prácticamente ,desde que me puse en frente de Damon, deje de escuchar cualquier palabra para centrarme en esos ojos que me atrapaban cada vez que lo miraba.

Cuando el padre termina con el sermón, nos da la señal para leer nuestros votos y yo le pido a Andie que me entregue mis notas.

Muy nerviosa por hablar delante de tanta gente, basta el roce de los dedos de DAmon contra mi brazo para que todo desaparezca.

- Adelante hija mía.- da permiso el cura para que comience.

- No se como expresar en palabras todo lo que has cambiado mi vida. - aclaro mi garganta- Llegaste sin avisar, y aunque al principio no lo quise reconocer, desde que coincidimos por primera vez ya te habías metido bajo mi piel.- dejo de leer y lo miro a los ojos.- Por que es lo que haces, ves a través de mi y sabes exactamente lo que me pasa en cada momento. Mi mundo se paraliza cuando no te tengo a mi lado, por que eres cada respiración que tomo y cada paso que doy. - hago una pausa y noto como aprieta mis manos para darme fuerzas.- Cuando me siento desfallecer, la sola mención de tu nombre me empuja a seguir adelante y no mirar para atrás. Contigo puedo superar cualquier cosa y por todo eso te quiero Damon Salvatore. - doy un pequeño suspiro soltando los últimos nervios.- Te quiero...- le repito en un susurro.

Damon aprieta el mentón para evitar seguramente soltar alguna lagrima y le pide a Ric con la mano que no le de sus votos. Me sonríe divertido y me llena de desconfianza al saber lo graciosillo que puede llegar a ser con estas cosas.

- Tu turno, hijo.-

Mi corazón da un brinco y solo rezo por que no se le ocurra bromear.

- Elena...- se pone serio y sin quitarme los ojos de encima, se acerca pocos centímetros agarrándome ambas manos.- tu y yo nunca nos volveremos a separar y juro que siempre caminaremos juntos. Cuidare de ti en la enfermedad, la felicidad y la tristeza. En lo bueno y en lo malo te amaré y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá. Sigues siendo la única para mi.- dirige por un instante la mirada a nuestra hija y le guiña el ojo.- Y a tu lado esta mi lugar. He sido bendecido para hacerte feliz y por tu amor daría hasta mi ultimo aliento.- esto ultimo hace que las lagrimas caigan por mi rostro al habérmelo demostrado ya.- Eres mi sueño hecho realidad y la razón por la que creo en el amor. No puedo esperar a vivir mi nueva vida contigo - con su pulgar me seca la mejilla - y el tiempo que viva voy amarte, preciosa.- emocionada por sus palabras no me doy cuenta que pasa el anillo por mi dedo.

- Supongo que ya esta todo dicho y hecho.- dice el sacerdote un poco molesto por lo adelantado que ha ido DAmon.

- Ya le he dicho padre que tengo prisa.- le responde sacándonos a todos unas risas.

- Elena por favor tu anillo.- me recuerda el hombre.

- Andie...- le pido apresuradamente que me lo de.

Lentamente se lo coloco es su dedo y a diferencia de el, yo si espero a que el cura diga las ultimas palabras.

-Esta bien, si nadie si opone a la unión de esta pareja - espera un segundo pero solo hay silencio.- Puedes besar a la novia.- le pide haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Nada mas dejarle el camino libre, los labios de Damon vienen hacia los míos con fuerza haciendo que me incline para atrás. Su lengua pedía paso desesperada y yo la recibía con la misma ansiedad.

Todos aplauden y un viva los novios hace que dejemos nuestros arrumacos para mas tarde.

**Os habiais asustado eh? XDD . Espero las disculpas por las amenazas de muerte que he recibido estos dias, jajajaja. Que os a parecido? espero que me halla quedado bien los flasback intercalados con la historia actual. Si no es así, please, decirmelo. Las criticas tb me ayudan a mejorar. **

**Hablando de la historia...**

**Pues ya veis que este la season finale, aunque aun queda un captitulo y se resolverá la ultimas cuestiones de la trama. Siento mucho que esta temporada sea tan corta, pero como ya dije, la trama no podia alargarla mas. Aun así me alegra mucho que halla tenido una gran acogida y agredecer a tod s las que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme. **


	6. Final: Only Human Part II

**Sin poder resistirlo y esta vez le tocaba, este capi esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Damon ;) . Espero que os guste. Luego abajo os tengo una sorpresita para las inconformistas. XDD**

Llegó el momento tan esperado. Ya es mía con todas las de la ley y nadie me la podrá arrebatar. Todo lo superado nos ha hecho mas fuertes y como le prometí jamas me alejaré de su lado.

Sentado en mi mesa observo a mis dos grandes ángeles bailar en la pista y no puedo creerme la suerte que tengo. Las dos personas que llenan mi vida cada día y mi futuro presente ante mis ojos.

Me levanto y voy hacia ellas. Elena se dedica a pegar saltitos con nuestra hija en brazos y hacerla reír aupandola una y otra vez. Sin que me vea, me acerco por su espalda deslizando mis manos por su cintura y la beso en los cabellos. Su agradable aroma no me ayuda en mi auto control. Solo deseo que la fiesta acabe para poder hacerla mía una y otra vez.

- ¿Te he dicho que estas preciosa?.- ella contonea su trasero con mi entrepierna.

- Si - se gira y me da un dulce beso que me sabe a gloria.

- Pa...- Rebeckah se lanza a mi cuello.

- Ohhh!, mi galletita...- la lanzo para arriba y la recojo otra vez haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

- Cuidado, un día de estos se te escapa.- me regaña mi mujer.

- Mama es una pesada, ¿verdad galletita?.- le rasco su pequeña panza.

- ¿Solo llevamos dos horas de casados y ya soy una pesada?- me pregunta cruzándose de brazos con falsa molestia.

- Ya me podrás castigar después...- ironizo con picarda haciéndola sonreír y me gano otro beso por su parte.

- Ti...- Rebeckah se revuelve entre mis brazos para que la suelte.

La dejo en el suelo y corre para Jeremy que venia para nosotros.

- ¡Mi chiquita!- su tío la coge y hace la misma operación que yo antes.

- Un día de estos lanzáis a la niña a la luna.- le da un golpe Elena a su hermano para que pare.

- Esta bien.- se encoge de hombros y me mira divertido.- Vengo a robárosla unos minutos. Tenéis que comenzar con el baile.- nos intenta informar como puede quitándose los dedos de mi hija de la boca.

- Millos...- pronuncia Rebeckah..

- ¿ Que?- pregunta Elena sin entenderla.

- Quiere que le enseñe los colmillos.- dice Jeremy mostrandole los diente y rugiendo para la risa descontrolada de mi hija.

Elena pega un suspiro negando con la cabeza y coge mi mano para irnos al centro de la pista.

Todos nos dejan paso y yo giro a mi esposa sobre si misma y la atraigo hacia mi. Cogiendo su cintura, ella pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y comenzamos a danzar.

Dos días, solo dos días separados para darme cuenta de que mi vida no valdría nada si ella no estuviese. Su mirada se clava en la mía y esos ojos marrones que me vuelven loco me dicen cuanto le importo.

- Lo siento...- le susurro y pegamos nuestras frentes.

- ¿Por que?- me pregunta sin comprender por que la disculpa.

- Por dejarte sola.-

- Sabes que no me importa, yo te animé a irte.- me dice quitando hierro al asunto.

- Ya, pero deberíamos haber pasado por esto juntos.- me refiero a la vuelta a Mistic Falls y todos sus recuerdos.

- Estoy bien, estamos bien.- me zarandea levemente para que cambie mi expresión apesadumbrada.

La abrazo apretándola contra mi cuerpo mientras seguimos bailando y cuando cierro mis ojos la razón por la que estoy hoy aquí se presenta ante mi.

* * *

_Una gran exhalación abría los pulmones de Damon y rápidamente sintió un dolor en el abdomen. Desconcertado por lo que le estaba pasando, se dio cuenta de que las heridas que tenia en el torso no sanaban._

_- Joder...- escucha a alguien quejarse._

_- Pero...¿ ni siquiera muerto me puedo librar de ti?- se pregunta cuando comprueba que es Kahterine._

_- Cállate.- le ordena ella asustada llevándose la mano al pecho._

_Damon se levanta del suelo y la observa sin saber que ocurre. Duda que este en el cielo y lamenta que si esta en el infierno le hubiese tocado despertar al lado de la persona que mas odia._

_- ¿Que pasa?- pregunta el extrañado.- ¿Donde esta Jer?-_

_- Mierda, mierda, mierda. La maldita bruja china tenia razón.-_

_- ¿De que coño estas hablando?-_

_- El año que te dedicaste a seguirme por todo el país, viajé a China para saber como poder derrotar a Klaus. - se reincorpora y deja apoyar todo su peso sobre unas cajas agotada.- Allí me encontré con una bruja. Me dijo que si matábamos a Klaus toda su raza se extinguiría.-_

_- Eso ya lo se, la bruja con la que hablamos nos lo dijo. Moriríamos todos.-_

_- No fue eso lo que me contaron a mi.-_

_- ¿Y se puede saber que te dijeron?- se pone frente a ella impaciente por saber._

_- Yo no me lo quise creer. Parecía una loca y pensaba que esto era imposible, pero...- se queda atónita._

_- ¿Pero que?- la coge por los brazos._

_- Los vampiros fueron creados por un maleficio. Cortando el origen de eso, el maleficio se rompería. Osea que si Klaus moría, todos los vampiros creados volverían a su estado natural.-_

_- No, eso no puede ser. La bruja de New York nos dijo..-_

_- ¿De New York?. Esa cuidad prácticamente estaba gobernada por Klaus. Tenia muchos amigos allí. Se encargaban de protegerlo. ¿Que os iban a decir?.-_

_- Entonces ...-_

_- Escucha.- lo agarra de la mano y se la pone en el pecho.- ¿Lo sientes?.-_

_Damon queda alucinado y respira hondo para comprobar como su respiración vuelve a funcionar._

_- Creo que se nos acabó vivir eternamente.- dice Khat algo desolada._

_El chico al escucharla, se olvida de todo y con rabia la agarra del cuello con sus manos._

_- Por fin voy a poder tener mi venganza, maldita zorra.- aprieta sus manos con fuerzas._

_- No, Damon- dice entrecortado mientras intenta resistirse.- Elena.., piensa en Elena.-_

_- Ni te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre, puta.- le grita entre dientes acercándose a su cara._

_- Soy su madre y ahora una persona...- concluye con esfuerzo antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Damon relaja sus manos y la suelta de inmediato. Khat , ya liberada de la presión, comienza a toser y cae al suelo. El se pone de cuclillas al lado y le aparta el pelo de la cara._

_- No quiero volver a verte. Si compruebo que te acercas a Elena o Jeremy , la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte. Te iras muy lejos y vivirás el tiempo que te quede sabiendo que perdiste todo lo que te importaba, tu eternidad.- se levanta y la observa sin ningun vestigio de lastima.- Adiós Khaterine.-_

* * *

Termina la canción y los aplausos de los invitados hacen que abra mis ojos. Todos comienzan a pedirnos un beso y yo ni corto ni perezoso inclino a mi mujer y con toda las ganas que tengo, devoro su boca con ansias.

- ¡Iros a un hotel!- vocifera Andie.

- No sabes lo que te espera esta noche, preciosa.- le susurro al oído cuando despego mis labios.

- Estoy impaciente por saberlo.- me responde pegando un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de mi oreja

- ¡Ok!- nos interrumpe Jeremy separándonos.- Antes de que te lleves a mi hermanita para hacerle...- se queda pensativo por un segundo y sacude su cabeza- Da igual, prefiero no imaginármelo. Me gustaría bailar con ella.- me pide permiso y yo acepto complaciente.

Cuando todos están bailando y compruebo que mi hija esta con Bonnie, aprovecho la ocasión y salgo de la fiesta para irme a la parte de atrás del jardín. Pasando por la capilla hasta la cripta, me detengo en frente y observo lo bonita y bien conservada que esta.

No fue una decisión fácil traer los restos de casi toda mi familia aquí. Pero Elena insistió en que deberían descansar en los terrenos Salvatore y tenerlos a mi lado.

Entro y observo los nombres de mis padres y Stefan. Un nudo en mi estomago se viene desde mis adentros, por lo que me siento en el pequeño banco de mármol que hay delante de las tumbas.

Una gran parte de mi me dice que ellos ya no están ahí. La otra simplemente se consuela al saber que ellos estarían muy felices de verme así.

- Hermanito, no sabes cuanto te echo de menos.- aprieto los dientes para no emocionarme.- No pude cumplir con lo que te prometí, pero espero que no me lo tengas en cuenta. Aun así esa persona, por llamarla de alguna manera, ha tenido su merecido.-

Sin querer nombrarla si quiera, pienso en el ultimo recuerdo que tengo.

* * *

_Damon y Elena, con Rebeckah en su carrito, entran al bar de Elijah. Después de tres años sin pisarlo ,seguía igual y no había cambiado en nada._

_- ¡Ya están aquí los novios!- Andie sale tras la barra y corre hacia los dos para abrazarlos.- ¡Oh, dios santo!, chicos, Rebeckah esta enorme.- le da un beso en la mejilla a la niña._

_- Es un glotona, como la madre.- dice Damon ganándose un codazo de Elena._

_- ¿ Que tal el viaje?-_

_- Muy largo y pesado. Estamos agotados.- resopla Elena._

_- ¡Mi pareja favorita!- aparece Elijah proveniente del almacén._

_Damon le choca el puño y Elena lo abraza con nostalgia._

_- ¿Como estas?- pregunta la chica preocupada por su amigo._

_- Ya sabes..., no me puedo quejar. El bar va estupendamente y tengo todo lo que quiero a mi lado.- coge a Andie de la cintura y la atrae hacia el para darle un beso.- Bueno..., no todo- rectifica con tristeza refiriéndose a su hermana._

_El teléfono de Damon suena e irrumpe en la conversación. Se disculpa y se aleja de ellos uno metros para cogerlo._

_- ¿Si?-_

_- ¿Que pasa, colega?. ¿Estáis ya en el país?- pregunta Jeremy en el otro lado._

_- Si, estamos en New York. Mañana tiramos para Mistic Falls. ¿Que es lo que me tenia que decir cuando llegara?.- pregunta Damon curioso por tanta intriga._

_- Es que no se si decírselo a mi hermana o no, por eso prefiero hablar contigo antes.-_

_- Dime...-_

_- Hace una semana recibí una llamada de un tío desconocido. Me comentó o mas bien me suplicó que viajáramos a California.-_

_- ¿Para que?- se extraña._

_- Ahm..- no sabe por donde empezar- por lo visto Khaterine ha pedido vernos a Elena y a mi.-_

_- ¡¿Que?!- se molesta- De eso ni hablar. No voy a permitir que esa mujer este cerca de mi familia.-_

_- Lo se, pero..., se esta muriendo, Damon.- concluye y guarda silencio sin saber que hacer._

_- ¿Tu quieres verla?-_

_- Pues no, pero tampoco quiero que muera sola. Aunque se lo merezca.-_

_- Esta bien, pero Elena no tiene que saberlo. No quiero preocuparle a tres días de nuestra boda.- claudica descontento._

_- ¿ Y como lo vamos hacer?. Esta en California.-_

_- Eso déjamelo a mi, ya me inventaré algo.-_

_- Já!, que tengas suerte, colega. No quiero ver la cara de mi hermana cuando se lo digas.- le responde el joven Gilbert riéndose de el._

_- Gracias por tus ánimos. Te llamaré luego.- cuelga el móvil y vuelve hacia a los chicos._

* * *

-Estas aquí.-

La voz de Elena a mi espalda capta mi atencion y me giro para ella.

- Si, necesitaba venir.- respondo volviendo a mirar la lapida de mi hermano.

- Lo se, yo también he venido antes. Bueno...- se sienta a mi lado - la verdad que he ido a ver a mi padre y también a Rebeckah. Han sido unos días para recordarlos.- suspira con algo de pena.

Le paso mi brazo por sus hombros y le sonrío para que haga lo mismo. No quiero verla triste pero mucho menos quiero mentirle.

- Elena, tengo que contarte algo y no ...-

- ¡Chicos!- entra como una exhalación Andie sorprendiéndonos.- Bonnie se ha puesto de parto. Acabamos de llamar a un ambulancia y va para el hospital.- nos informa recuperando el aliento.

Los dos nos levantamos a la vez y salimos de la cripta corriendo.

Acabamos con la fiesta mandando a todos los invitados a sus casas y nos cambiamos para ir al hospital.

Una vez allí, metieron a Bonnie en el quirofano y nosotros esperamos en la sala de espera con un Jeremy muy nervioso.

- ¿Por que tardan tanto?- se ofusca pasándose la mano por el pelo y andando de un lado para otro.

- Tranquilo, seguro que todo saldrá bien.- lo tranquiliza Elena.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento Jeremy?- los interrumpo y lo saco al pasillo para hablar en privado.

- Que ocurre?-

- Tenemos que contarle a Elena sobre lo que hemos estado haciendo en California. ¿Lo haces tu o yo?.-

- Pues creo que me corresponde a mi, supongo.- dice algo estresado.

- Por eso te lo he preguntado. Ademas fuiste tu el que estuvo al lado de tu madre, sabrás que decirle.- le doy ánimos a pesar del temor que tengo por la reacción de Elena cuando sepa que le hemos estado mintiendo.

Seguro yo me llevaría la peor parte ya que ahora mismo dudo que se cabree con el hermano.

Debatimos por unos minutos como decírselo y después Jeremy entra en la sala de espera para llevarse a Elena al final del pasillo para hablar.

Yo los observo a lo lejos y la cara de asombro de Elena no se hace esperar. Dirige su mirada decepcionada hacia mi y yo solo puedo agachar mi cabeza avergonzado por ocultare algo tan importante.

- ¿Que pasa?.- me pregunta Ric a mi espalda.

- Pues ...- comienzo a contarle todo lo que hicimos en el viaje.

* * *

_Llegados a California, Jeremy llama al hombre que se comunicó con el ha petición de Kahterine. La dirección que les dio los llevo a una gran casa al lado de la playa._

_- ¿A quien habrá engatusado tu madre para vivir en esta casa?- preguntaba Damon malhumorado por tener que volver a verla._

_- Seguramente algún viejo ricachón. Conociéndola...-_

_Llaman a la puerta y un hombre ,que rondaria los cincuenta, los recibe._

_- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?._

_- Si, soy Jeremy Gilbert. El hijo de Kahterine.- dijo con resignación._

_- Os está esperando. Entrad-_

_El hombre les deja pasar y los guía hasta uno de los dormitorios._

_- Pasad.- les pide._

_- Tu vas a entrar?- pregunta Jer a Damon._

_Lo que menos quería era ver a esa persona que se encargó de que ya solo le quedara su tío Ric como familia. Se estaba muriendo, pero eso no significaba que le perdonaría todo lo que le hizo. Por lo que entrar en esa habitacion no solo no seria buena idea, si no que tampoco quería que le diera pena y con ello se lleve la rendición._

_- No, me quedaré aquí. Suerte.- le da una palmada en el hombro y se aleja de la puerta._

_El joven Gilbert se presenta ante la cama donde su madre agonizaba._

_- Khaterine...-_

_- ¿Jeremy?- abre lentamente sus ojos y sonríe al ver de nuevo a su hijo._

_- ¿Que te pasa?- pregunta serio sin acercarse demasiado._

_- Me muero, Jer. Tengo cancer.- le confirma ante el cambio entristecido de la expresión del chico._

_- ¿Has intentado curarte?- se sienta por fin a su lado._

_- No tiene cura- suelta una pequeña risa .- Toda mi vida huyendo para no beber una cura y ahora resulta que la necesito. Es irónico, verdad?-_

_- Lo siento.-_

_- No, lo siento yo. Demasiado tarde me he dado cuenta de todo el daño que os he creado.- lo coge de la mano- ¿Y Elena?. Supongo que ella no querrá saber nada de mi, ¿no?.-_

_- No le hemos dicho nada. Es mejor así. Ya perdió demasiado y no queremos preocuparla.-_

_- Lo entiendo. Dime...- tose forzosamente- ¿como os va?. ¿Sois felices?-_

_- Si. Por fin nuestras vidas tienen sentido. Elena tiene una niña preciosa y dentro de dos días se casa con Damon. Yo, prácticamente he seguido sus pasos. Me casé con Bonnie y ahora voy a tener mi primer hijo.-_

_- Entonces...- muestra una sonrisa sincera por las buenas noticias- soy abuela por partida doble.- dice orgullosa._

_- ¿Que quieres Kaht ?-_

_- No pediré perdón por que se que no lo merezco, pero necesitaba saber que estabais bien antes de que me muera.-_

_- Ya lo sabes.-_

_- Si, y ahora podré descansar en paz.-_

* * *

Ric me reprocha haber elegido por Elena en ese asunto y no decirle que su madre se moría.

- Lo se, ¿vale?. Te recuerdo que fue ella quien mató a Stefan y no podía permitir que entrara en nuestras vidas.- le digo harto por tener que excusarme.

- Si, pero eso era elección suya, no tuya.-

Elena deja de hablar con su hermano y ahora viene directamente hacia mi muy seria.

- Sobrino, creo que tu noche de bodas la vas a pasar en el sofá.- me susurra Ric soltando una pequeña risita y dejándome solo ante el peligro.

Elena se planta delante y se cruza de brazos esperando mi explicación.

- Lo siento, preciosa. De verdad que...-

- Basta!- levanta la mano para que me calle.- ¿ Por que te crees en el derecho de elegir por mi, de engañarme o de ocultarme las cosas?.-

- No quería que se acercara a ti, Elena, y mucho menos que le muestres lastima. No se la merece.-

- Lo se. No estoy cabreada contigo por no dejarme verla. Me da igual si se muere o no, me hizo pasar por un infierno y nunca la perdonaré. Pero era mi decisión y tu te has tomado la libertad de elegir por mi.- me explica muy molesta.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.-

- Ya hablaremos en la casa.- dice en un tono amenazador.

El nuevo nacimiento se hizo esperar, por lo que los médicos nos aconsejaron que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas a descansar. Jeremy se quedaba y Elena intentó convencerlo para que se dejara acompañar, a lo que el se negó en rotundo.

- Es tu noche de bodas, no te la voy a fastidiar.- le dice para que se vaya.

- Tal vez ya este fastidiada.- me mira con enfado y niega con la cabeza pasando por mi lado para irnos.

Dejamos a Rebeckah con Rose y Ric y nos fuimos para la mansión.

Elena permanecía de pie en frente de la chimenea manteniendo una mirada perdida hacia el fuego. No me había dirigido la palabra desde que salimos del hospital. Yo para apaciguar el ambiente le sirvo una copa de vodka y se la ofrezco. Ella la recibe sin ni siquiera apartar sus ojos de las llamas y suspira con resignación.

- Preciosa...- le acaricio el brazo.

- Oh, por dios, Damon. ¿Por que me es imposible enfadarme contigo?. No puedo hacerlo y odio esa sensación.- se ofusca y ahora me mira.

- Puedes odiarme, no pasa nada, pero no dejes de quererme.- la calmo cogiéndola por la cintura para pegarla a mi.

- No te odio - me dice con suavidad tocando mi mejilla- y jamas dejaré de quererte. A pesar de lo capullo que eres.- me sonríe levemente y dejamos ya la tensión que había entre los dos.

- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. A partir de ahora nada de secretos.- le juro levantando la mano.

- Comencemos de nuevo, Damon. Siendo solamente humanos.- pega su nariz con la mía.

- Para el resto de nuestras vidas.-

Nuestros rostros se aproximan cada vez mas y nuestros labios se sellan para trasmitir el amor que nos tenemos el uno por el otro.

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

**Já! no creeréis que esto ha terminado aun, no? :D . Tengo un capi extra como epilogo, así que para las que me pedian dex! tendréis la noche de bodas completita, jejejeje. Mañana publicaré el capi y ahora si que sí, será el final. **

**Como siempre deseando leer vuestras review.!**

**Pd: Ya en el epilogo os explicaré lo que tengo en mente para mi proximo fic!. Saludos! ;)**


	7. Epilogo: Delena Diaries

**EPILOGO: DELENA DIARIES**

**AVISO: +18 ! ABSTENERSE MENORES.**

**EL CAPI ESTA CONTADO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS. DAMON Y ELENA. **

**LOS PERSONAJES AQUI NARRADOS NO ME PERTECEN ( MAS QUISIERA), SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRANDISIMA LJ. SMITH Y DE LA CADENA CW.**

* * *

**D**

Alcé en volandas a Elena y subimos hasta mi antigua habitacion, ahora nuestro dormitorio. Dejándola en el suelo y pasando mi vista por todo lo que nos rodeaba, descubrí que Ric hizo bien su trabajo en reconstruir la casa. Estaba casi todo igual que como era antes. La única diferencia es que las amigas de mi mujer se habían dedicado a decorarlo con velas y pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todo el suelo.

- Wow! Las chicas han hecho un trabajo fantástico.- se asombra Elena- Por curioso que parezca, nunca había estado aquí. Es mas grande que el salón de mi casa.- me dice sorprendida sacándose los zapatos y dejándolos a un lado.

Yo la observo como se contonea delante mio curioseándolo todo. Esta terriblemente sexy con ese vestido blanco, le hace resaltar su piel morena y deja muy poco a la imaginación de lo condenado corto que es.

- ¿Se puede saber que esta mirando Sr. Salvatore?- pone los brazos en jarra y me sonríe.

- Solo... - voy dando pasos lentos hacia ella- estaba admirando lo preciosa que es mi mujer. ¿Algún problema Señora Salvatore?- me pongo frente a ella.

- Ninguno...-

Paso sensualmente mi dedo por su cuello para terminar en su escote. Noto como su respiración se acelera y todo su cuerpo se tensa tan solo con el leve roce.

No puedo creer aun la suerte que tengo. Después de todo lo que le hice pasar, me perdona y acepta pasar toda la vida conmigo. Sabia que no la merecía, la decepcione muchas veces y tuve mi castigo, pero también tuve la mayor recompensa. Me ha dado una hija y me hace el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

- Cuando te dije que no rompieras mi ropa, no te lo decía literalmente.- me dice sugerente posando su mano sobre mi pecho.

- Tu mandas, preciosa. Yo estoy castigado.- le recuerdo divertido.

Cedo el mando de la situación y ella me lo agradece con la mirada. Hace sentarme a los pies de la cama y con delicadeza me desabrocha la camisa.

* * *

**E**

_Aquí lo tengo, dispuesto enteramente para mi. El hombre de mi vida, la razón por la que vuelvo a ser humana. A pesar de todo pudo cumplir con la promesa que me hizo y jamas se rindió hasta conseguirlo._

_- ¿Que es lo que te gustaría hacer, Elena?- me pregunta ensombreciendo la mirada._

_- Sigo enfadada contigo.- le respondo haciéndome la molesta pero sin detenerme en pasar la camisa por los hombros para quitársela._

_Su sonrisa se convierte en un puchero. Yo rápidamente lo cojo de las mejillas para fundir mis labios con los suyos y borrar ese gesto._

_Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando me agarra por ambos lados de la cintura para pegarme a el. Ahora sus manos pasaron a mi trasero y con suavidad masajea mis nalgas con lentitud._

_Levanta mi falda y por debajo de esta toca la ropa interior. Deja de invadir mi boca para abrir sus ojos y centrarse en mi mirada._

_El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo me inundaba, sintiendo como mis piernas se volvían temblonas. Lo necesitaba irremediablemente dentro de mi. No deseaba otra cosa que entrégame a el. Ser suya para toda la vida._

_- Dime...¿como es de cara esta telita?- pasas sus dedos juguetones por mi tanga._

_- Empieza por algo mas sencillo- le indico el vestido- quiero que por lo menos la veas antes de que me la rompas.- le susurro junto a sus labios dándole una bofetada en su mano traviesa._

_Quita el nudo de mi vestido y este cae irremediablemente al suelo dejándome semidesnuda._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y yo sonreí orgullosa por sorprenderlo._

* * *

**D**

Ha sido un gran acierto esperar a verla así. Esas dos escasas telas que cubrían su pecho y su centro, me vuelven mas loco de lo que ya estaba.

Ahora estaba mas impaciente por arrancársela. Hago un amago de levantarme y ella se separa de mi.

- No vas hacerlo.- me advierte con gracia alejándose.

- Intenta impedirlo.- cuando estoy de pie ella sale corriendo y yo la persigo.

- No te atrevas.- se detiene tras el sofá y su risa inunda toda la habitacion.

- Oh, preciosa, sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo.- salto por el respaldo del sofá hasta llegar hacia ella y atraparla.

Alzándola, intenta zafarse por todo los medios de mi pero sin oponer mucha resistencia nos tiramos a la cama con cuidado.

Poniendo todo mi peso encima de ella, le pongo sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza y con mi mano aprisiono sus muñecas.

- ¿Así es como me entregas el mando de la situación?- me ironiza con picardia.

- Estas castigada, por huir de mi.- respondo tocando con mi mano su pecho por encima del sujetador hasta ir bajando.

Al llegar a sus braguitas, ella espera expectante lo que pueda ocurrir. Meto mi mano libre por dentro y con gran satisfacción compruebo que esta preparada para mi.

Comienzo a rozar con movimientos suaves su centro, sin invadir su cuerpo aun. La noto como le gusta y arquea su espalda impaciente por que le de mas. Yo me detengo y eso hace que frunza el ceño.

- ¿Por que paras?- se enfada.

- Sabes por que lo hago.- la miro esperando su permiso.

- Esta bien - revuelve sus ojos- Puedes romperla.- dice complaciente.

Dándome el pistoletazo de salida, agarro entre mis dedos el filo hilo de su prenda interior y pego un estirón para romperlo, dejando así descubierta su zona mas intima.

- ¿Ya estas contento?-

Le sonrió ante su pregunta y devoro su boca con intensidad sin parar de tocarla allí abajo. Esta vez sin oposición ninguna introduzco dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y teniéndola así, libero sus muñecas para poder bajar mis propios labios hasta su centro y saborear todo lo que tiene por regalarme.

Se agarra fuertemente de mi pelo y yo no me detengo en mis acometidas. Su aroma me embriagaba, no podía parar hasta hacerla gozar y sus gemidos me hacían ser mas efectivo en mi trabajo.

* * *

**E**

_Oh, por dios!, ¿Damon no se cansará jamas de hacerme sentir como el solo lo hace?. Su lengua viaja por todos los rincones de mi intimidad haciéndome que aprisione su cabeza entre mis piernas._

_Sin poder mas y queriendo sentirlo encima mía, lo arrastro para arriba y dejo que me bese catando así mi propio sabor. Sin separarnos, le bajo los pantalones y libero su erección._

_Envuelvo su cintura y lo empujo hacia mi cadera para que se introduzca en mi._

_- Espera..- deja nuestro contacto en el aire y se aproxima a la mesita para coger algo del cajón._

_- No te lo pongas.- le pido._

_- ¿Quieres darle un hermanito a Rebeckah o que?- me pregunta sin tomárselo en serio._

_- ¿Por que no?- propongo muy segura._

_Y como si fuera un niño pequeño abriendo su regalo de navidades se lanza sobre mi entusiasmado por la idea._

_Con lentitud y mirándome a los ojos, se mete dentro de mi. De repente una gran sacudida hace que mis sentidos exploten de placer y que mis uñas irremediablemente se claven en su blanca piel hasta el punto de hacerlo gritar._

_- Podía estar así todo mi vida.- me susurra entrecortado al oído sin parar con sus embestidas._

_Yo solo puedo responderlo con besos por todo la curva de su hombro y con gemidos proveniente de mis acelerados pulmones._

_Cuando estoy a punto de reventar, decido girar sobre si misma para que así quede el debajo._

_Le saco una risa por el repentino gesto y yo, ahora desde arriba, lo noto como se pone rígido ante mis movimientos. Coloca sus manos sobre mi trasero para ayudarme a subir y bajar. Sin poder remediarlo, se inclina hacia mi y terminar por quedar sentado._

_Ahorcajadas sobre el, con nuestros cuerpos unidos en uno solo, me agarra del cabello para tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás y poder lamer mi cuello._

_He vivido lo suficiente para saber que Damon es todo lo que quiero. Sentimientos que jamas creí descubrir simplemente conociéndolo en la barra de una fiesta. Fue la suerte, el destino, no lo se. Lo único que tengo claro es que nuestro encuentro fue la casualidad mas bonita de mi existencia y la cual cambio mi vida para siempre._

* * *

**D**

No hay una explicación lógica de todo lo que me hace sentir esta mujer. Solo una caricia, un beso o una mirada, me olvido de todo lo que existe a mi alrededor y me sumerjo en su deseo de hacerla mía.

Cogiéndola en peso, nos levantamos de la cama y la poso con delicadeza sobre la alfombra, delante de la pequeña chimenea que había en la habitacion.

Le quito el sujetador y sus pechos quedan desnudos ante mi. Lanzando mi boca hacia uno de sus pezones, la escucho gemir placenteramente y sus piernas se enroscan en mi cadera.

- Deja de torturarme, por favor...- me pide suplicante y me exige con sus manos que la penetre otra vez.

- Tu mandas, mi queridisima y preciosa esposa.- soy complaciente, y sin prisa pero sin pausa vuelvo a hundirme en ella.

Pronto pasamos del estado mas rítmico a las paradas mas suaves para disfrutar de nuestra noche el mayor tiempo posible. No quería abandonar su cuerpo nunca y ella quería lo mismo.

Nuestras ultimas energías las dejamos para coincidir con nuestros orgasmos. Preparándonos para lo inevitable, arremetí contra ella un par de veces y ambos nos dejamos llevar por todo ese remolino de emociones y sentimientos hasta llegar al clímax mas sublime.

Salgo de ella y me pongo a su lado. Nuestras respiraciones se escuchan agitadas y el sudor invade todo nuestros cuerpos.

- Esto ha sido...- se lleva la mano a la frente y deja de mirar el techo para dirigir sus ojos hacia mi.- impresionante.- me sonríe dulce.

- ¿Quieres repetir?- le propongo con mas ganas de seguir probando todo lo que tiene por ofrecerme.

- Siempre...-

Se pone encima y volvemos a perdernos en ese mundo que creamos solo para nosotros dos. Sentimos que todo por lo que pasamos para llegar a este momento quedará registrado en nuestra memoria y marcado a fuego en el diario de nuestras vidas.

**-FIN-**

**No me cansaré de decirlo una y mil veces mas si es necesario. Millones de gracias a todas/os ustedes por leer mi historia. Han sido tanta gente que es difícil agradecer a uno solo. Por eso, lo digo en general y terminaremos antes :D . **

**Espero que os halla gustado el epilogo, realmente no iba dejar la historia sin que hubiese un dex, asi que decidi ponerlo como final. Creo que no ha quedado muuy lioso con las perspectivas alternas de cada uno , me sentí tentada en escribir cada una de sus reacciones. Pero si es así, no os cortéis y decírmelo. Las criticas están para aprender de ellas. ;)**

**Y nada mas, esta fue mi humilde aportación a FF y las historias Delenas. Me hace muy feliz que halla gustado tanto a pesar de ser mi primer fic. **

**Por ultimo quería responder algunas personas que me han preguntado por si voy hacer otro fic. Mi respuesta es si!. Os dejo aquí un breve resumen, por si queréis leerla. La tengo en proceso, pero espero ir actualizándola todo lo rapido que me sea posible.**

**Lo explicaré en la introducción, pero para ir captando gente tb lo haré aquí. En este nuevo fic me gustaría ir incluyendo escena de sexo mas fuertes y palabrería mas picante, digamoslo de esa manera. No será obsceno, si no algo mas bien erótico o eso espero XDD. **

**Bueno aquí el resumen:**

**Nada comparable a tu amor.**

**Damon es un jugador de fútbol (en Usa llamado soccer). Ficha por los lobos de Mistic Falls del que Grayson Gilbert es propietario. Allí su hija y única heredera, Elena Gilbert, trabaja para el. **

**La historia seria muy sencilla si no fuera por que ambos descubren un secreto oculto de cada uno. Para que no salgan a la luz deciden hacer un trato. El problema viene cuando la proximidad de sus casas los llevará a cumplir con lo que realmente quieren.**

**Si os gusta, pasar por mi perfil ;) . Saludos a todos!**


End file.
